Higgs Monaghan
Summary Higgs Monaghan is a former porter who went mad and succumbed to his darker impulses after learning about the inevitable extinction of humanity for Amelie. He lead the separatist militia Homo Demens under Amelia's order and orchestrated voidouts and nuclear explosions, hoping to accelerate the end of mankind. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, Unknown with Telekinesis, 7-C with Small Thermonuclear Device, 6-A with Beached Things Voidout Name: Higgs Monaghan, Man in the Golden Mask, The Particle of God that Permeates All Existence, Peter Englert Origin: Death Stranding Gender: Male Age: 20s to 30s Classification: Human, Porter, DOOMS Sufferer, Repatriate, Leader of the Homo Demens, Terrorist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception and Information Analysis (Can see invisible Beached Things especially while connected to his Bridge Baby. Can scan the terrain and detect humans and cargo through obstacles with his odradek), Psychometry (Learned about Bridget's death and a conversation she had with Sam by smelling him. Smelled the presence of a Amelie across a city), Precognition (Wrote about his defeat in his journal and prepared a mail to Sam talking about his defeat before the event happened), Breaking the Fourth Wall, Weapon Mastery, Immortality (Type 4) and Resurrection (Can reforms with his body and equipment after death even after being disintegrated by an antimatter explosion), Astral Projection (Briefly after death), Soul Manipulation (Can make his soul return to life and his body), Self-Destruction (Owns small thermonuclear devices), Necromancy and Summoning (Can summon and control Beached Things), Tar Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Age Manipulation, and Corrosion Inducement (Can cause timefall rain. The droplets of timefall rapidly ages the first solid surface they touch), Telekinesis (Levitated several boulders while standing on one of them. Pulled Fragile's umbrella out of her hand from a distance. Telekinetically lifted and moved Amelie), Flight, Teleportation and Dimensional Travel (Can rapidly teleport by moving through his Beach first to reappear elsewhere), Weapon Creation (Can generate guns and knives made out of chiralium), Blood Manipulation (Dries some of his blood to use his powers), Non-Physical Interaction (Has strong connection with the world of the dead), Explosion Manipulation (With grenades), Electricity Manipulation (Can fire a small lightning bolt), Madness Manipulation (Type 1) and Radiation Manipulation (Uses and creates weapon out of chiralium, which causes madness and even death in normal people with overexposure. Can increase chiral density), Social Influencing (Gained the loyalty and admiration of Homo Demens and became their leader, despite their decentralized nature and them going mad and homicidal due to exposure to chirralium), Resistance to: Time Manipulation and Corrosion Inducement (His suit can withstand timefall indefinitely), and Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable to Sam), Unknown with Telekinesis (Can levitate dozens of boulders and whales), Town level with Small Thermonuclear Device (Destroyed Middle Knot City which housed tens of thousands of people), Continent level with Beached Things Voidout Speed: Supersonic travel speed with Supersonic+ combat speed and reactions (Comparable to Sam), Supersonic+ attack speed with Chiralium Assault Rifle Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Comparable to Sam), Class K with Telekinesis Striking Strength: Wall Class (Comparable to Sam) Durability: Wall level (Comparable to Sam) Stamina: Very High (Can keep up with Sam) Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with Telekinesis and Chiralium Assault Rifle, 200 meters with Odradek Scanner. Kilometers with Small Thermonuclear Device. Hundreds of kilometers with Beached Things Voidout Standard Equipment: Cloak and Tactical Gear, Odradek, Bridge Baby, Grenades, Chiralium Assault rifle, Chiralium knife. *'Optional Equipment:' Has given Fragile and Sam a 3.5 kg small thermonuclear device. *'Can Create/Summon:' Beach Tar and Beached Things including the Collosal Beached Thing. Intelligence: Above Average. Managed to lead a decentralized violent separatist militia with his charisma, manipulating the militia for his goals. Weaknesses: Arrogance, obsession, and madness. Using his powers dries some of his blood and can cause him to bleed from his eyes if overused. Regularly suffers from nightmares with an apocalyptic theme as a side effect of his powers. His powers are bestowed by Amelie. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Death Stranding Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Fourth Wall Aware Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Tragic Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Knife Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Immortals Category:Resurrection Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Soul Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Necromancers Category:Summoners Category:Weather Users Category:Time Users Category:Age Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Blood Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Gun Users